


Meet Wade

by I_Come_Alive



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blushing, Crushes, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Come_Alive/pseuds/I_Come_Alive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade follows Peter home after a team-up, and Peter spends the rest of the week introducing him to some of the important and not so important people in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wade Meets Aunt May

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I've been obsessed with Spideypool these last couple of months, and after reading countless fics, I decided to try and write my own. This is my first fanfic or story I've ever written, so I'd really appreciate any advice and criticism. 
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> I just edited this whole chapter and changed it up a bit because I knew I could do better! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marvel

Peter couldn’t believe that he made it home in time for dinner. His Sunday evening patrol was filled with the usual muggings and robberies until he heard the sounds of destruction coming from downtown. When he arrived at what looked like the center of a war zone, Spiderman was faced with the sight of Doctor Octopus throwing a car into the air with his four metal arms. Unfortunately, Spiderman quickly noticed that Doc Ock wasn’t the only one causing trouble. It seemed that the rest of the Sinister Six were out of prison again. Peter swore he was going to write a letter to S.H.I.E.L.D. about how a prison is supposed to _keep the bad guys in for more than a month_.

Anyway, he thought, as he swung into the fray to defend his beloved city and citizens, he was definitely going to be hours late for Aunt May’s delicious dinner. One against six is never a fair fight. Unless you were Iron Man, or Thor, or probably even Black Widow. _Sigh_.

Peter’s dashed hopes of a steaming dinner were reawakened by the sight of a red and black clad man with what Peter can only guess was some type of bazooka strapped to his back. The sight of the mercenary brought him instant relief, because hey, who wouldn’t want to team-up with Deadpool, right?

Actually, probably no one but him, because he was crazy, and hungry, and…yeah. He totally didn’t _like_ the guy or anything.

“Hey, hey, Spidey! I followed the lovely web trail you must have left for me.”

And _no_ , he really didn’t think he was funny either.

“Ready when you are, babe!”

They charged at once; their movements almost synchronized. Deadpool headed to the right and Spiderman to the left like they had planned it.

The last two months, Peter found himself fighting alongside the other man more often than not. Deadpool just kind of showed up one day, and yeah, he was incredibly annoying, talking nonstop and invading his personal space, but Peter was happy for the company. He was also very aware of the fact that most people didn’t stay in the merc’s company for longer than they had to, and to be honest he felt bad for the guy.

No matter how much he tried to deny it, they were friends now. Weeks of sitting on rooftops eating Mexican food and hotdogs, telling horrible jokes, and fighting baddies could form a really good friendship. Not to mention the part where names were shared. Real names. Which was a huge thing for Peter. Or the part where masks were taken off. Honestly, he doesn’t even know how that happened. It just _did_. Those were big moments that came as a surprise to the both of them.

Okay. So he _did_ like the guy.

It took them just under an hour to defeat the six villains, and twenty more for the police and S.H.I.E.L.D. to take them away. After saluting and throwing a ‘Thanks’ and ‘See you later’ at Wade, Peter was left with half an hour to get home to Aunt May and her amazing homemade mac and cheese and black bean casserole.

He could swear he smelt the food from down the block, and once he reached the door, his mouth was watering. Peter took a moment before opening the door to look over his reflection in the glass. Sure, Aunt May knows he’s Spiderman now, but that doesn’t mean he wants to make her worry more than she already does. His suit was stuffed in his backpack, and his jeans and plain shirt looked to be fine, but there was nothing he could do to hide most of the bruises caused by Doc Ock and Kraven.

“Forget how to open doors again, Petey?” a deep and familiar voices called making him jump. He spun around so fast his glasses flew off of his face and crashed to the ground, but he could still clearly see the man walking up to him.

Peter’s heart was hammering and the bruise on his temple throbbed. He couldn’t _believe_ this.

In the short time were apart Wade changed out of this Deadpool suit, stashed his weapons somewhere, and was now wearing plan jeans and a red sweatshirt. The hood was up, throwing a shadow over his unmasked and scared face but still allowing Peter to see his excited blue eyes and wide grin.

“You okay there, baby boy?” he asked while he bent down to pick up Peter’s glasses and held them out for him to take. “That was some ballerina twirl you did.” When Peter didn’t take them, Wade reached out and hung the glasses on the collar of the smaller man’s shirt. Peter felt like he was in shock.

His limbs were frozen in place, and his heart was beating uncontrollably. How did he not notice he was being followed? His spider-sense would usually go crazy in these types of situations, but as Peter looked back at the last few weeks, he realized his spider-sense stopped going off every time the merc showed up.

“Wade!” he practically exploded on the spot. “What the hell are you doing here?”

Peter watched as the merc’s eyes became impossibly large and he pointed up at himself like he had no idea who he was talking to. The action caused Peter to let his head fall back against the door and let out a groan.

“Surprise! I missed you, Petey. So I though why not invite myself over for some video games and food. I can go get food if you want, but something smells really good. Who’s making food? You have Xbox, right? Oh! You dropped-”.

Losing his patients Peter interrupts with a loud “No!” He runs a frustrated hand through his hair, trying to ignore the slight twinge from a cut. “You were not supposed to follow me home, Wade. You can’t know where I live! No one can know _Spiderman_ lives here.” The last part was said in a heated whisper; a habit Peter picked up whenever he mentioned his alter ego.

For a second, Peter wanted to kill him. Screw his goody-goody conscience! This was his _house_! This was where his only family member, the person he loved most in the world, lived. He didn’t care that Wade couldn’t really die. He is going to kill him. In that second, he didn’t care about the night they shared their names, or the night they shared their faces, or all the times they laughed together, because _nobody_ can know where Spiderman and his family live. His enemies will find out. His secret identity will be gone. Everyone he loves-

“But Pete, I thought we were friends now.” Wade voice stopped his rushing thoughts. He was wringing his hands together and looking pleadingly at Peter. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise. _Pinky_ promise. Not a peep from me. No siree. You can even follow me home so were even. Don’t be mad. You’re probably the only person that actually likes me. And you get my jokes. And I just wanted…”

Peter felt his heart finally slow as Wade babbled on. This is Wade, he remembered with a jolt. He knows his name and didn’t tell a soul. He knows his face and never mentioned it to anyone. He wouldn’t tell. Sighing, Peter gave him a smile that made the other man pause mid-sentence.

“You’re right. Sorry, Wade. I just- My aunt. I don’t want anything to happen to her,” he reassured him. Then he took his glasses off the collar of his shirt, put them on, and smiled crookedly back at him. “I trust you.”

The merc’s smile was back in a flash, and Peter knew he was already forgiven for his momentary doubt and rudeness. That was one of the great things about being friends with Wade. He never held anything against him and was always willing to forgive Peter for his rashness.

“Great! I really wasn’t planning on following you or anything, but you dropped your wallet back there. I picked it up thinkin’ I got some free cash.”

“ _Wade_.”

“Just kiddin’, I swear! Anyway, I looked at the license to see who the sucker was and what do you know! It’s my little Petey! Figured you might need it before we met up again and I knew you’d be hurting that pretty head of yours trying to figure out where it could be.”

Peter had to give a little laugh at that, and he thanked Wade as he took his wallet back. Peter was just about to ask him if he wanted to come in for dinner, because he was starving by now and why not. Before Peter could get the words out, he heard his Aunt May’s footsteps heading towards them, and he realized his aunt had probably heard that there was someone at the door.

Not a second later, the door was pulled open and she was looking at Peter with a confused and worried expression. As her glance moved to Wade, the man hurriedly pulled his hood down further and fidgeted uncomfortably.

It was a little strange for Peter to see him like this. He was used to Wade bouncing around like a hyperactive kid on Red Bull and not caring what anyone thought of him. Wait, no. That was Wade with his mask. That was Wade as Deadpool. Every part of him hidden beneath a thin layer of spandex. He was free as Deadpool, and Peter could relate, at least somewhat. He didn’t have uncomfortable, traumatizing scars to hide, but he did feel free when he was out as Spiderman. He didn’t have to worry about hiding who he was or what he could do. At times he even felt like he could do _anything_.

“Peter! Are you okay? How long have you been standing out here, and who’s your friend? Why don’t you both come inside? Dinner is just about finished. I bet you’re starving. I didn’t think you would make it home on time. Is your friend hungry?” Aunt May’s rapid and soothing voice cut through his realizations, and she backed away from the door to let them in.

Peter, who had been staring at Wade, quickly nodded and gave the other man a little push toward the door. “This is Wade,” he said, “and yeah, I’m okay or I will be after some mac and cheese.”

“Well, I hope so Peter,” she said as she looked sternly at Peter’s bruised skin. “Hello, Wade. I’ve been wanting to meet you. Peter has told me so much about you. You can call me Aunt May”. She then stuck her hand out to shake Wade’s, who on reflex stuck out his to grasp hers.

“Nice to meet you, Aunt May,” he replied. For some reason Peter felt the need to blush or laugh, because this is just so _weird,_ and Wade _so_ didn’t need to know he talked about him with his aunt.

Aunt May smiled at him, even if she still couldn’t fully see his face, and after letting out a loud ‘ _Shoot_!’ she hurried back to the kitchen muttering about the casserole.

“I like her,” Wade whispered, bending down close to Peter. This doesn’t come as a surprise to him. There was always something about his aunt that made people like her, and Wade was no exception.

“Don’t get any ideas,” he joked back, and before Wade moved away and Peter realized what he’s doing, he reached up to push down the hood covering his friend’s face. Peter tried his hardest not to blush when Wade’s now fully uncovered face looked back at him with wide, panicked eyes. He grasped his arms before he could pull the hood back up or make a run for it and said, “She really won’t care, Wade. Just like I don’t.”

Wade looked like he wanted to fight him on it, but instead he nodded worriedly. Feeling a jab of pride for his friend, Peter pulled on Wade’s arm and nodded in the direction of the kitchen. “Foods ready,” he said.

Only minutes later the three of them were in the kitchen seated around a small table with plates full of food in front of them. Peter just about died at the sight of the mac and cheese, and quickly started shoveling forkfuls into his mouth. It was only when he heard Wade comment on how good the meal tasted, that he took a break to voice his agreement.

Wade looked more relaxed now Peter thought. Aunt May didn’t even flinch at him when she looked up to see them walk through the kitchen door and sit at the table. Peter had told her enough about the other man over the last couple weeks for her to know that Wade has been through a lot.

“So,” Aunt May started after thanking them both, “you’re the man who helps Peter fight, correct?”

“Yep, that’s me.” He threw a wink at Peter, causing him to chuckle. “Gotta keep my little Pete safe and sound.”

_My little Pete_. A part of Peter was horrified. His aunt looked like she was in love with the guy. Like he was some sort of saint sent from who-knows-where to protect him from all the bad things in the world. Peter has told his aunt a lot about Wade. _A lot._ To the point where she would ask how he was doing whenever he came home from being Spiderman. He really didn’t think much of it at the time, but now? Now, he sees the look on his aunt’s face. The one that says ‘I know something, and I know you don’t know what that something is’. It was enough to make him want to fidget and avoid eye contact at all costs.

More small talk followed with Aunt May and Wade talking about anything from tacos to that one time Peter stained a whole load of clothes red. He was a combination of entertained and mortified, because his aunt didn’t just love Wade, she _adored_ him. Peter couldn’t remember her laughing so hard since before Uncle Ben passed away.

He was happy, seeing Wade cheer his aunt up so much. More than being happy; he was _relived_. He worried about his aunt just as much as she worried about him. Was she happy? Did she get home safe? Does she feel okay?

It looked like Wade had the same effect on Aunt May as he did on Peter. He was able to make her smile and laugh with the most random and obscene things he could think of, and the more she laughed the more Wade and Peter did too.

A couple hours after dinner was over and Aunt May said goodnight, Peter was sitting on his bed furiously doing calculus homework after playing Xbox with Wade for an hour. The merc in question was sitting at the end of the bed _growling_ while he beat up ninja after ninja. The fact that he was a very vocal game player didn’t surprise Peter at all, but neither the yells nor constant gun fire hindered his train of thought.

“You almost done with that, Petey?”

“Huh? No. Thirty more.” Peter looked up in time to see Wade’s hunched over form shake its head.

“I’m so gonna beat your score,” Wade said. Peter didn’t doubt it since he lost fifteen out of the twenty games they played. He was actually shocked that Wade didn’t beat it already.

The next time Peter looked at the clock, a half hour passed, his brain feels like mush, and he only finished fifteen problems. He sighed glancing at Wade who is now propped up against the headboard next to him, instead of down at the foot of the bed. For some reason he didn’t want to look away. The merc looked so focused. To the point where he wasn’t blinking, and Peter wondered if that was how he looked behind his mask when they were fighting.

Without taking his eyes off the screen, the statue that is Wade Wilson spoke up, “You still alive, baby boy? That much math could kill a guy.”

“I’m a nerd,” said Peter rubbing his drooping eyes. “Nerds love math”.

Wade barked out a laugh. “Well my cute little nerd I’m getting bored with this game. It’s nothing like real life. I mean blood doesn’t splatter like that, and the sound effects aren’t right at all. I should call these guys up, don’t you think? Give them some pointers.”

“Oh, yes. Definitely. Very good idea, Wade.” He was fed up with his homework and a little more than sleepy. He pushed his papers and books to the floor and watched as Wade got up to find another game to play.

“Yeah. Yeah, it is. Hey! This looks fun!” He changes the disks and jumps back onto the bed next to Peter. “Aww. Is my little spider falling asleep?” Peter looked from where he was now laying on his side to see Wade make a pouty face at him and flutter his eyes at him.

“Hmm? No.” Really, he most definitely wasn’t. He was going to lay here and watch Wade play whatever game he picked out and not fall asleep.

“Riiiiight. Why don’t you come snuggle up to yours truly? I’m great at snuggling, and you’ll get a front row seat to me dominating Mario Cart.”

“Shut up, Wade.” He was _not_ going to snuggle. He was _not_ going to fall asleep. He was going to watch some Mario Cart.

He lasted through one course. _Maybe_.


	2. Wade Meets Gwen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thanks to everyone who read, commented, and gave me kudos. They make my day and give me a lot of confidence and support! :D
> 
> This chapter was a little harder for me to write than the first and it's not as long, but I hope you enjoy it!

There were times when Peter really didn’t want to get up in the morning. This was one of those times. It wasn’t because it was raining or snowing or he didn’t feel good. It was because he felt so warm and comfortable. Beyond comfortable. Like, he didn’t even think he has _ever_ been this comfortable.

_Why_ was he this comfortable, and why the hell did he wake up?

Right as he was about to fall back asleep, he heard it. Someone was calling his name.

“Wade?” he grumbled, not knowing who else would be asking for him. Aunt May wouldn’t wake him up, because she knew that Peter had off today and loved to sleep in.

There was a groan next to him, “Huh?”

Peter tensed, because the reply was said right into his ear instead of somewhere behind his closed door. A puff of air hit his neck, and he finally felt the heavy arm that was circled around his waist.

“Okay. You better be dressed, Peter, because I’m coming in,” the voice called again.

Peter’s head swam. He couldn’t deal with this. It was too early, he was too tired. _What is going on?_

Before he could figure it out, the door was flung open, and Gwen stood in the frame. Peter dozily watched as her hands dropped from her hips, and her mouth fell open.

“What? Gwen?” He made to sit up, but the arms around him tightened and drew him back down into the comfortable heat. Struggling a little, he glanced behind him to see who was holding him. Wade. Wade was holding him with his face was pressed into the spot above Peter’s shoulder.

Wade spent the night. They were cuddling. He was _spooning_ him. And Gwen was standing in his door looking like she couldn’t believe her eyes. It was too early for this.

“Uhh, Peter who is that?” she asked, but Peter hardly heard her. He was too busy staring at Wade who was still sound asleep. He’s never seen him like this. So quiet and relaxed. It seemed as if Peter has seen many different sides of Wade since just yesterday. First he seen him as his normal Deadpool self. Then he seen him nervous and shy around Aunt May, only to turn around and make her laugh at everything he said. And now he’s seeing something else entirely. A peaceful, normal, _innocent_ looking Wade.

It was beyond weird.

“Peter? Should I go, or…?” Gwen snapped him out of his thoughts. She looked kind of scared, Peter thought. Her eyes huge and not leaving the sight of him being smothered by Wade.

Peter looked around his room for any kind of hint as to what he should do but found none. He glanced back at Wade wondering if he should wake him up or try to get out of his tight hold so he could talk to Gwen in the hallway.

Just as he was about to try lifting Wade’s arm, Wade’s eyes snapped open. He stared at Peter, before looking toward the door at Gwen. Once again Peter felt like he was frozen. Which was weird because his face felt like it was on fire.

“Well, good morning everyone!” his voice was gravely, and he perched up on his elbow with his arm still wrapped around Peter to get a better look at Gwen. “I’m Wade, and you must be the person who woke me up. Thanks for that by the way. I was having some really messed up dream about this penguin that was trying to give me its egg, but I didn’t want it cause I’m not ready for that kind of commitment.”

Peter didn’t know what he was more surprised by; Wade trying to pull him in even closer, Wade not caring about his unmasked face in front of a stranger, him not doing anything to get away from Wade, or how big Gwen’s eyes were.

“Listen,” he continued, “I’m still like half asleep here so I’ll forgive you for staring, but it’s still not very nice, ya know?”

That said, Gwen quickly looked away her cheeks turning a bright shade of pink. “Sorry, Sorry!” she said.

Peter was still out of it. Between the embarrassments he felt being cuddled by Wade (and not really minding it at all to be honest) and Gwen gawking at the two of them, Peter was at a loss for words or a single concrete thought.

“No one’s talking so I’m just gonna spit this out. You’re not Petey’s girlfriend, are you?”

At that Peter felt his body finally start to recover. He sat up, breaking Wade’s hold, and shook his head violently. He _had_ to make it very clear. Up until a few months ago he had the biggest crush on Gwen. He had to deal with Harry making comments, his aunt asking almost every day if he asked her out yet, and the all too knowing look that Gwen would give him. It was embarrassing and Peter had hated it.

His movements drew Wade’s attention back to him, who looked at him with a smile. “ _That’s_ good,” he said.

Clearing his throat, Peter looked away from Wade’s bright blue eyes and finally spoke, “Gwen what are you doing here?”

She held up her heavy looking backpack and rolled up poster board. “We planned to work on our history project today.”

Peter flopped back down on the bed only to land on top of Wade who must have moved even closer. Peter groaned. Why him? “Right. The Monday we had off to work on the project is this Monday. Of course.” He paused. “Uh, this-this is Wade.”

Gwen’s eyebrows drew up into her bangs. “Yeah, he told me,” she said looking at Peter like he was an amoeba under a microscope.

“Welllll,” Wade dragged out. “I should probably leave you to that then.” He gave Peter one last squeeze before sliding out of the bed. Walking towards the door he turned around and winked at him. “I think that’s the best I’ve ever slept, baby boy. Thanks! I’ll see you soon. Oh, and nice to meet you Gwen.”

Peter and Gwen stared at each other not saying a word until they heard Wade’s voice from downstairs. “I’ll be seeing you soon, Aunt May!”

“So,” Peter said trying to avoid talking about what just happened, “history project. We’re doing it on Lincoln, right?”

Gwen looked at him incredulously and screeched, “ _What was that?_!”

Peter sighed, “I don’t even know.”

He really didn’t.


	3. Wade Meets the Green Goblin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all!
> 
> I am so sorry this took so long. I'm trying to write a book (yay!). I got a new job (ew). And I have been obsessing over Stucky fanfics. I love them so much! :3
> 
> Okay. Enough with the excuses. 
> 
> I pretty much avoided a fight scene at all costs, because I am completely lost when it comes to them (advice welcome). So I am very sorry if you are disappointed about that or anything else. 
> 
> I hope it's not too bad, and I will try to get the next chapter up faster, but no promises. I can promise that I will finish this story, though!
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> One more thing! Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos, read, and left comments. They really make my day and give me so much confidence and motivation to write more!
> 
> I love you all! Enjoy! :D

It was Tuesday night and Peter was both dreading and excited to see Wade again. After he left yesterday morning, Gwen spent around an hour asking him constant questions about Wade. ‘Who is he? Where did you meet? Why was he in your bed?’ and the question that threw Peter over the edge and caused him snap at her about starting their project; ‘Are you _with_ him? Like _with_ _with_ him?’

Gosh. He didn’t even want to think about that. Wade was his friend. His crazy, mercenary friend who made his aunt laugh and snuggled him in the middle of the night. Peter shook his head trying to dismiss the thoughts. He couldn’t like Wade like that.

He stared into space as he waited for Wade on the roof of the building he texted him to meet at earlier today. His feet were dangling off the edge of the concrete roof and he was humming along to a song he couldn’t remember the words to.

Just minutes later he heard the familiar sound of a heavy body landing behind him and a loud, “NOW IF WE’RE TALKIN’ BODY, YOU GOT A PERFECT ONE!” Peter couldn’t help but burst out laughing when he turned around to see Wade in full uniform and dancing like a really drunk girl at a club. After Peter refused to respond to his come hither motion, Wade slid up to him, pressing their chests together. “Dance with me, Spidey!”

“I don’t think so,” Peter blushed and looked up at Wade’s masked face. “We’ve got bad guys to find, people to save, yah know all that fun stuff.”

Wade pouted, and after grumbling to himself, he said, “You’re right! We can dance the night away after all that. Tango. Disco. Oh! Belly dancing!”

Wade continued to list off different dances and Peter couldn’t help but roll his eyes behind his mask. He silently watched as the merc began to get more and more excited. The whole thing seemed to relax him. Wade wasn’t bringing up yesterday morning or anything related to it. He was acting like his normal, slightly crazy self. Like the video games, snuggling, Aunt May, and Gwen didn’t happen. Suddenly Peter felt his amused smile turn downward.

Instead of feeling grateful that he hadn’t brought any of it up, he felt kind of, well, _disappointed_.

Wade must have noticed this, because he stopped hopping around and asked, “You okay, Spidey?”

Peter rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah. Um. I was just, uh, thinking,” he stammered.

“Oooo, ‘bout what?”

_Oh, yeah know. Just how good your big, annoying self felt lying next to me yesterday morning._

He kept his mouth shut. He was definitely _not_ going to answer that.

“Come on, buddy. You can tell Deadpool.”

“It’s nothing,” he lied. “We should start patrolling.”

“You sure? You wanna hug first?” He held his arms out, but Peter shook his head.

He backed up until his heels ran out of roof and flipped backwards off the building. Once he landed on the ground he looked up to see Wade falling toward him at an alarming speed. Panicking, Peter held his arms out, and not a second later he crashed into them.

He let out an, “Oof.”, and glared down at the grinning mercenary. Peter could picture Wade batting his eyes at him from behind his mask.

“You’re an idiot,” he told the large man in his arms.

“But I’m your idiot, right Spidey?”

He huffed out a laugh and dropped the arm holding his feet so Wade landed and stood upright.

“Yeah, Wade,” he said sarcastically. “Let’s go.”

They moved through the city, stopping small crimes as they went. It wasn’t quiet, but it was peaceful. Wade’s constant talking caused Peter to talk even more than he usually did and slowly forget his thoughts about yesterday morning.

It wasn’t until around 8:30 when things started to pick up. A flash of green light lit up the sky, his spider sense went crazy, and all too familiar screams hit his sensitive ears. They both jumped into action, hurriedly getting to the scene.

Peter groaned as Green Goblin flew over their heads on his glider. He pushed Wade to the side when his spider sense went off. Then he swung to the side to avoid the grenade Green Goblin dropped on them.

He heard a cackle from above him, and swung up to knock the Goblin off his glider. His feet hit their target. The Green Goblin fell to the floor with a splat. Peter landed next to him just as Wade did.

Admittedly, fighting with Wade has made him better, faster. A singe villain like Green Goblin was nothing for Peter anymore. With Wade’s help it was even easier.

He watched as Deadpool cocked his head and held the green creature down with his foot. He struggled, but Peter quickly shot out his webbing and stuck him to the cold pavement.

“Well,” he said. “That was easy.”

“If your boyfriend wasn’t here it would have been a lot harder,” the Goblin sneered.

“Ha! Spidey did all the work, ugly. I’m Deadpool by the way. If you didn’t know, but you probably did ‘cause I’m awesome and the camera loves me.”

Peter avoided looking at Wade in favor of webbing the Goblin’s mouth shut. The warmth he felt in his stomach was definitely not from Wade’s words. It had to be from the satisfaction of taking down the Goblin in less than five minutes.

“I’ll get the glider, Babe. I’ve always wanted to try it out!” he said, and Peter watched as the red and black man jumped onto a nearby car and proceeded up to the glider that was stuck in midair.

Instead of going after him like he knew he should, he stood over the Goblin and watched as Wade tried and failed to pilot the glider. After he crashed into the side of a building for the sixth time, and the police sirens sounded in the distance, Peter decided to get Wade off the flying death trap and get out of here.

“So can we dance now?” Wade asked as Peter swung them both away from the chaos.

“The only dancing I know how to do is the kind from Dance Dance Revolution.”  

“I can work with that!” he exclaimed, giddy as ever. 

 

 


	4. Wade Meets Aunt May's Book Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I have not been feeling up to it lately, but you don't need to hear about that. I hope you like this chapter, and thank you so much for reading! :D

School was boring, he spent most of it trying not to fall asleep or thinking about Wade, and when he got home, Peter crashed into bed and slept for hours. But, right now, he was awake and busy cleaning up his room. Books, popcorn, and blankets were scattered across the floor from his and Wade’s late night DDR competition.

It was a fun night, but he had no chance against Wade. Which was very unfortunate since the looser had to do ridiculous dares. Peter had to walk across the ceiling, drink a whole jar of pickle juice, and make a castle out of his many books. The last one Wade helped him with, saying it looked too fun to resist.

Peter was starting to think that Wade following him home was one of the better things to happen in his life. He cheered him up like no one else, and was overall a great addition to his and Aunt May’s small house.

As he bent down to pick up a rather large science book, he heard laughter downstairs. His heart felt like it leapt into his throat before his brain registered that the laugh was definitely a women. You see, Peter wasn’t just cleaning. He was avoiding going downstairs at all costs.

Wednesdays were when Aunt May’s book club all gathered in the living room and talked about really cheesy books. For some reason they all loved Peter. Or they loved to poke and pinch whatever their wrinkled hands could reach. As much as he loved to make them smile and laugh, he had no desire to see any of them today.

He actually doubted he would be able to pay attention to a word they said. Unless they started talking about his new best friend and fellow spandex wearer, aka Wade Wilson. Peter groaned and shoved a stack of pillows into the hallway closet across from his room. He kept popping up in his head every few minutes or seconds or maybe he never leaves.

Peter couldn’t believe this.

Wade. Deadpool. Merc with a Mouth.

Wade holding him when he woke up. Deadpool running up behind him ready to help him fight. Wade making his Aunt laugh and sitting at the dinner table.

Why was he _everywhere_ so suddenly?

The doorbell rang again, announcing another one of Aunt May’s friends has arrived. Peter hurried back into his room, quietly shut the door behind him, and turned his music on as loud as he dared. Old people don’t hear so well, right?

Not ten minutes later, Peter flew off his newly made bed as the door crashed open and banged shut. Wade stood there in all his messed up glory. Face bared, a short sleeve shirt on. The smile that lit Peter’s face quickly turned down, because Wade’s face wasn’t smiling or happy at all. He looked angry, uncomfortable. He glanced wildly around the room, not acknowledging Peter in the slightest.

“Wade?” Peter tried to get his attention, but he stalked up to Peter’s closet, ripped it open, and after a bit of searching, pulled out a hoodie. Peter watched, worry churning deep inside him, as Wade squeezed into the slightly too small gray hoodie. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, _nothing_. Nothing at all. Just eight hundred people downstairs staring at me like I’m a fucking zoo exhibit,” he spat out.

Peter narrows his eyes, anger rushing through his veins. “What did they do? What did they say?”

“ _Nothing_. They just _stared_ and they wouldn’t _stop_.”

Peter wanted so badly to march down there and tell those old ladies off, but he knew it wouldn’t help. His aunt would be pissed (if she wasn’t already), and some of those ladies could be vile. He has heard the things they say!

Instead he walked up to Wade and reached for the bottom of the hoodie. Wade stopped him by grabbing his wrists in an iron grip.

“Take it off, Wade.”

“No.”

“Please?”

“No, Petey.”

“I really want you to take it off.”

“Why?”

He faltered, not wanting to say something stupid.

“Why won’t you?” he shot back instead.

“You know why.”

“No I don’t.”

“Parker,” Wade growled.

“Wilson,” Peter shot back, “Take it off.”

Laughter sounded from downstairs again, and Aunt May’s muffled voice could be heard. Peter felt Wade’s body tense under his hands, and felt some of his anger fade. He looked up from where he was trying to tug the hoodie up, and stopped immediately.

Tears were gathered in the corners of Wade’s eye. His mouth was set into a hard, flat line. Peter stared at him, his hands limp in Wade’s grip. When he saw the other man’s shoulders start to shake, Peter gently pulled his arms out of Wade’s grip and threw them around his shoulders.

Wade seemed to melt against him, pulling Peter’s smaller body tight against his own and laying his head in the juncture of his neck. They stood like that until there was a quiet knock on the door, and Aunt May poked her head in.

“I thought you two might want some food,” she says, opening the door fully. Peter steps around Wade to take the tray from his aunt.

“Thanks, Aunt May.”

She gives a small smile in return, but focuses on Wade who still hasn’t turned around.

“Wade, sweetheart?” she says softly. She walks up to him and lays her hand on his shoulder. She looks so small, Peter thinks, standing so close to the large man. Wade allows her to turn him around. He gives her a small forced looking smile. “Are you okay?”

“Course I am, Aunt May.”

She doesn’t look like she believes him, not when his eyes are red and tears still stain his cheeks, but she says, “Okay,” and pulls him into a quick hug. “Eat that, will you? I don’t want any left overs, boys.”

“Sure thing, Aunt May,” Peter says. He closes the door behind her, nodding at the pointed look she directs at Wade.

Once she is gone, Peter grabs the food in one hand and tugs Wade over to the bed with the other. He follows willingly, settling down close to Peter. They are so close in fact that Wade’s leg gets jammed under his. He doesn’t try to move it, and Peter doesn’t either. He just sets the large food tray upon both of their laps.

Music still plays, but the room feels silent to Peter without the merc’s voice to fill it up. He grabs the remote and turns the TV on instead. After a few minutes where they slowly eat and Wade still doesn’t speak, Peter finally had enough. He lifts the tray back off their laps and sets it out of the way.

“Wade,” Peter starts to say, but the man other shakes his head, not letting his gaze leave the program on the TV.

Deciding to change tactics, Peter lets out a shaky breath and gathers his courage. He shuffles up so he is sitting up on his knees next to Wade, and reaches his hand out to lower the hood covering his head. When Wade doesn’t stop him, he lets his hand skim over his bald head, down his jaw, and around his neck. Peter’s heart beats franticly and he’s sure his face is bright red when he looks up to see Wade staring at him.

Ignoring the urge to duck his head, Peter stares back and firmly says, “They don’t matter, Wade.”

When the first tear falls, Peter calmly wipes it away with his thumb. He’s never had to comfort anyone before, and he thinks that he should be panicking, but he’s not. He shifts even closer, half on top of Wade, and continues to wipe the next tears away. Wade closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall.

“Petey,” he whispers. “How- Why- They do matter. They do. People look at me… they look at me… and they see some kind of monster. Hell, I see a monster!”

Wade is staring at him, eyes watery and nose pink, a kind of desperation in every feature. His hands grab at the back of Peter’s shirt. Peter takes his time to look the other man over. His eyes, his nose, his lips, everything.

“I don’t see a monster.”

Wade makes a strange noise, somewhere between a whimper and a cry. “Can I stay here forever?”

Peter doesn’t know if he meant to say it out loud, or if he even realized he did. A smile makes it way to his face. “I think Aunt May would love that,” he says and chuckles. Wade’s head jerks back up, his eyes big, and Peter knew he was right. He didn’t mean to say it out loud. “I wouldn’t mind, either, ya know.”

“Come here,” Wade says. He pulls Peter so he literally is laying on top of him, and squeezes him tight. Peter’s face is pressed into the side of his scarred neck, and he hugs him back as best he can. He doesn’t think Wade’s going to let him go, but he is okay with that. Then Wade asks, “Where did you put the food?”


	5. Wade Meets Merry and Pippin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I finally wrote the next chapter. It turned out to be more of a set up for the next one, but I hope you still like it!

Peter swears all the teachers in his school get together and plan to have their tests on the same day. His hand is cramped by third period, and he spends the whole lunch hour sitting next to Gwen and Harry, rubbing the stiff joints. He’s already taken four tests and by the time he starts his calculus test at the end of the day, he is pretty sure he might be at risk for carpel tunnel.

Not only that, but his phone is constantly buzzing with texts from Wade, and it’s not like he’s _not_ going to text him back. Wade decided to take Peter up on his offer of staying at his house. Peter is not sure if it will in fact be forever, but from the last text he got from him it sounds like it might be.

“Hey, Parker? You in there, buddy?” Peter jumps in his seat as Harry’s voice penetrates the thick fog in his head.

“Yeah, sorry,” he says. “What’s up?”

Gwen has a smirk on her face as she says, “Thinking about a certain tall, muscular man, Peter?”

He glares at her with all his might, but the intensity is ruined by his phone vibrating loudly on the table. The three of them glance down at it to see: _NEW TEXT FROM WADE._

“Who’s Wade?” asks Harry.

“He’s…,” Peter says, but Gwen interrupts.

“The guy I told you about!” she shouts.

A big smile lights up Harry’s face, making Peter squirm in his seat. “Oh, _that_ Wade,” he says. “You better answer him, lover boy.”

“Oh my god,” Peter whispers, horrified. Did they really have to gossip about him and Wade? “Guys…Um… Wade is…”

“No need for explanations, Pete!” Harry says. “We were actually going to ask if you wanted to join us tomorrow for Friday movie night. Gwen thought you would be too busy again with… you know what, but it will only be for a few hours, right? Then you can go out and be a hero after.”

Peter thinks it over in his head. He has missed the last couple of movie nights due to Spidey business, and he does feel like he hasn’t spent time with Harry and Gwen that much lately. “Yeah, it’s just a couple hours, right? I can make it,” he tells them.

“And Wade,” says Gwen.

“What?”

“You have to bring Wade!”

“Yeah, Pete! I haven’t even got to meet the guy yet!”

Peter looks back and forth between his two childhood friends, and sighs. “And Wade,” he says. “But you,” he jabs his finger into Harry’s face, “better not…I don’t know… _be you_!”

“What does that mean, Parker?”

Not wanting to start a fight, Peter lowers his voice. “Just don’t upset him, Harry,” he says. Then decides to add, “Or I will hang you off of the empire state building in bunny footie pajamas.”

Harry looks at him with wide eyes, and franticly nods his head. Beside him, Gwen laughs, “I’d love to see that.”

That being said, Peter picks his phone up to see what Wade texted him.

_Picking you up from school, baby boy. Just look for the hansom devil in your Pikachu sweatshirt. ;)_

And then Peter is smiling from ear to ear, not caring how Gwen and Harry give each other the look.

Peter spots him almost instantly. The bright yellow sweatshirt is hard to miss. He weaves through the other high school students until he makes it to the part of the fence Wade leans against.

“Please don’t tell me you went through all my clothes,” Peter says as a way of greeting.

“Naw. I skipped the socks. They were boring.” Peter rolls his eyes, but grins all the same. “Seriously, Petey! They’re all white or black. Like how can you even live with yourself?!”

“Well, what color are your socks?” he asks, and Wade gives him a big smile.

“Oh they’re all different kinds! I’m almost positive I have some Spidey socks somewhere,” Wade says.

Peter hits the palm of his hand to his forehead. Before he can answer, Wade pulls on his shirt, tugging him forward. Peter’s heart leaps to his throat. He is so close he has to look straight up to see Wade’s face. Then he scolds himself for being so excited. I mean come on! He’s been closer to Wade! He’s slept next to the guy twice now.

“Can we go now, Petey?” Wade asks.

Just now he realizes that Wade wouldn’t be very comfortable around all these people. Especially teenagers who judge freely and aren’t afraid to voice their thoughts. Wade put in an effort to not wear his mask, and Peter feels a surge of pride that he was able to do that after what happened yesterday.

“Sure, Wade,” he says.

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Wade grabs Peter’s hand and starts to run. Surprised at first, Peter almost drops his book, but once he gains his footing he flies through the school grounds alongside Wade. Peter lets Wade have the lead and laughs every time he lets out a _beep_ _beep_ to warn others out of their way.

They don’t slow down until the busy roads give way to quieter neighborhoods. Peter feels butterflies fill his stomach when Wade doesn’t let go of his hand. He doesn’t think it will be long until Wade starts rambling about something, so he decides to speak up before it’s too late.

“Wade?”

“Yeah?”

“My friend, Harry, wants to meets you,” he says in a rush.

Wade raises his hairless eyebrows at Peter. “Why?” he asks.

“Gwen told him about you, and now he says he has to meet you,” Peter says, rolling his eyes. Next to him, Wade chuckles darkly, making Peter glance up at him. “What?”

“Is he gonna pull the ‘if you mess with my best friend, I will beat you up’ card? Or does he just wanna see if I’m as ugly as your girlfriend said I am?” Wade growled out.

Peter stops walking, and tugs Wade back to face him. They both glower at each other, and Peter thinks that they must look ridiculous. A nerdy looking guy, carrying his school book, glaring at a huge man in a Pikachu sweatshirt, all the while holding hands with him. It must be some sight. He shakes the thought from his head.

“One,” he says. “You are not even close to being ugly. Two. Gwen is _not_ my girlfriend. And three. I already gave Harry the ‘if you mess with my best friend, I will beat you up’ talk, so you have nothing to worry about.”

The look on Wade’s face makes Peter’s heart melt a little. “I’m- I’m your best friend?” he stutters.

Peter can’t help the blush that spreads over his cheeks. He glances down at their entwined hands then back up at Wade. “Uh, well, yeah. I think. Right?”

“Yeah,” he says. “Yes, yes, yes! You’re my best friend! I’ve never had a best friend before. People just can’t handle my awesomeness, ya know? I don’t know how ya do it, baby boy.”

Peter almost rolls his eyes, but fights it. Wade keeps talking about his ‘awesomeness’ as they walk the rest of the way to Aunt May’s house. When they get there, Aunt May is gone. A note on the fridge says that she went to visit one of her friends and pick up some groceries. Peter finally lets go of Wade’s hand to drop his things on the kitchen table. He opens up one of the cabinets, while Wade draws a picture of him in his Spiderman costume on the whiteboard attached to the refrigerator. He grabs one of the small cans and peels back the lid.

“What’s that?” Wade asks, hearing the sound.

“Cat food.”

“You have cats?! How come you never told me?”

“Well, they aren’t really my cats,” he explains. “They’re outside cats. They don’t belong to anyone.”

“But you feed them?”

“Yeah,” he shrugs. “I don’t want them to starve.”

Wade chuckles. “Our friendly neighborhood Spiderman, everyone! Saving cats from starvation and trees!”

Peter lightly pushes Wade in the shoulder, and says, “Come on! I’ll show you.”

Wade squeals like a little girl as he follows Peter outside. They take a seat on the front steps, and Peter makes little clicking noises with his mouth. Within a few minutes there are two cats in front of them. He sets the can of food on the ground so they can eat. Wade is practically giddy beside him. He stretches his hand out, petting both of them. Peter doesn’t know if he realizes it or not, but his other hand rests on Peter’s thigh.

“That one,” he says and points to the orange cat, “is Merry. And that one,” he moves his hand to point at the gray one, “is Pippin.”

“Hello Merry. Hello Pippin. Nice to meet you guys," Wade coos. 

Peter can’t contain the grin on his face, but that’s okay, because neither can Wade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	6. Wade Meets Harry Osborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. It's been forever. Many apologies.   
> I hope you enjoy!

“Wade, you can’t wear your mask,” Peter says for what feels like the hundredth time.

They’re standing in the living room, already five minutes late to meet Gwen and Harry. They’re both ready, and have been for the last hour. Wade stuffs his hands into the pockets of his borrowed black hoodie, and Peter shakes the idea of taking him shopping out of his head. This isn’t the time, and, besides, seeing the other man in his clothes always seems to cause a small thrill to shoot through him.

“Henry will…”

“It’s Harry! And I’ve told you already. He’s not gonna do anything.” Peter looks pleadingly up at him.

“ _Peter_. I can’t walk in there looking like this! It’ll be like with the old ladies all over again!”

“Gosh, Wade! Who the fuck cares? Not me! Not Gwen! Not Harry! Your Wade fucking Wilson for crying out loud!” Peter screams so loud the neighbors could probably hear it. They’ve been fighting about this for an hour now, and he’s had enough.

“FINE! But I’m still bringing it with!” the merc screams even louder. Quickly he slips the mask off his face, bunches it in the pocket of the hoodie, and marches out the door.

Immediately feeling guilty, Peter jogs down the street to catch up to the guy he calls his best friend. They walk together in silence, both still angry. Five minutes later Peter begins to get antsy. He decides that Wade’s stiff movements and complete silence are two things that are just not acceptable. They pass people on the streets who stare, falter, or in some cases drop their shiny phones.

He glares at them, giving them the ‘what the hell are you looking at?’ face, but Peter’s sure that the reason they really look away is because of Wade’s own glare. Having a small guy like himself glaring daggers at you isn’t that intimidating as when Wade does it. Maybe he needs to practice.

When some lady goes out of her way to avoid walking close to Wade, Peter, practically vibrating with anger, yells, “Don’t worry, ma’am! He’s not contagious!” and gives her the middle finger. The few other people turn to look at her instead, and Peter feels a little of his anger fade. He looks up at Wade to see the man with his lips press firmly together. _Shit_ , he thinks. He really didn’t think that through. But Wade looks back down at him and his eyes are glowing. His lips tug up at the corners until he’s full out grinning. His laugh pierces Peter’s ears, and Peter follows his lead. Laughing like maniacs as they walk down the street.

“You’re the best, Petey,” Wade says in between fits of giggles.

Peter smiles up at him. “Sorry I yelled at you.”

“Don’t be,” Wade tells him, shaking his head. “I ain’t stupid. I know you and your friends can’t be seen with Deadpool.”

“So we’re okay?”

“Yep.”

“And you’re okay?”

“Maybe if you held my hand,” he says in a sing song voice and waggles his hairless eye brows at Peter.

 Peter startles in surprise, losing his footing slightly. He opens his mouth to brush Wade off, but when he looks up at him the look on the taller man’s face makes him snap it closed. It’s hard to see, but Peter does see it. The slight hint of fear in Wade’s eyes and the straining of his lips when he smiles.

_Fuck it_ , Peter thinks. Gwen will be smug as hell, and Harry will probably make some perverted comment, but …yeah…fuck it. Peter slips his hand into Wade’s and tries to ignore the heat that flares through his whole body.

Wades face lights up instantly. “EEEEEE,” he shrieks. “I’m holding hands with Spi-”

“Wade!” Peter shouts, slapping his other hand over the merc’s big mouth. Wade’s booming laugh causes more people to turn their heads and look, but he doesn’t seem to mind as much. It makes Peter’s throat tight, knowing that he can help Wade with his biggest insecurity by yelling at rude ladies and holding his hand.

They get to the theater almost fifteen minutes late. To both of their reliefs the place isn’t too crowded. Spotting Gwen and Harry by the snack counter, Peter turns to Wade to offer a reassuring smile. “Ready?” he asks.

Wade rolls his head, jumps up and down, shakes out the hand that’s not holding Peter’s, and nods. “Let’s do this, Petey.”

Hand in hand they walk up to Harry and Gwen who now hold two big buckets of popcorn and are trying to fill their large cups with soda. Gwen fumbles with her bucket while putting the lid on her cup. Peter rushes forward to catch it just as it tips out of her arm.

“There’s a counter right there, ya know.”

“Peter! Thanks,” Gwen says, turning around.

Harry turns around too, a smile on his face, and pulls Peter into an awkward one armed hug. “Last time we put our popcorn on the counter someone stole it,” he says.

Peter rolls his eyes. He gestures between Harry and Wade. “Wade this is Harry. Harry this is Wade.”

The hand in Peter’s tightens to the point of pain. He elbows Wade in the side hard. Gwen’s eyebrows raise up into her neat blond bangs, and she smiles brightly between the three of them. Peter shoots her a small glare while tightening his hand around Wade’s so he’s squeezing just as tight, if not tighter.

“Hey, man. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Harry’s hand shoots out between them, and unwillingly Wade lets go of Peter to shake it. The hand shake is quick. If he looked away for only a second, Peter would have missed it.

Wade’s hand is back in his before Peter has a chance to shake out his sore fingers. He thanks the spider gods for his super strength, and asks, “From who?”

“Gwen, of course,” Harry answers.

Beside him Gwen scoffs, snatches her popcorn from where it rests on Peter’s sticky fingertips, and says, “The movie starts in three minutes. We got your tickets.” Harry promptly slaps them into Wade’s unoccupied hand. “Get some snacks,” Gwen continues. “Me and Harry will get seats.”

With that she walks quickly towards the theater entrance. Harry trails behind, glancing over his shoulder and gestures with his eyes to Wade, their locked hands, and back to Peter. The whole time he dips his eyebrows up and down. Peter’s face heats up in a horrified blush. He glares at Harry, wishing that he could shoot a web at his feet that will trip him up and leave him sprawled on the floor is a mess of popcorn, candy, and pop. Beside him Wade snorts.

“And I thought you were a weirdo, baby boy.”

With his free hand, Peter rubs at his face. “Oh my god,” he whispers.

 

When the movie gets out, the four of them stand in the now busy lobby discussing the most exciting parts. Wade makes sure his back is to most of the people, and fidgets nervously with his mask still in the pocket of his borrowed sweatshirt.

“The first one was better,” Harry is saying as he scoops out the last of his popcorn.

Peter nods in agreement. “First one is always better.”

“Well I thought it was great!” Gwen exclaims. “Now let’s get out of here already. I probably smell like a walking popcorn kernel.”

Wade chuckles at that. Try as he might, he can’t seem to not like the small, bubbly girl. This Hector fellow, though. Wade is still not sure about him. No one who wiggles their eyebrows like that can be trustworthy. Wade knows from experience.

“Out into the sweet-smelling air of New York!” Wade exclaims, all too happy to get out of the crowded building.

The four of them walk in a group down the street, chatting more about the movie. Wade, known to be a notorious big mouth, doesn’t tone himself down. He is surprised that Peter’s two friends don’t seem to mind. Although, if they’re friends with Peter, they must be somewhat used to it. Some days Peter can talk even him into the ground.

Wade can’t help but stare at the way Peter’s eyes seem to shine in the brightly lit street. Every time the smaller man looks at him, laughs at something he said, and every second he gushes about the sifi movie they seen, a warm feeling grows within him. They make is a mile before they stop at a crosswalk. It is colder than when they left Aunt May’s house, and although Wade doesn’t mind, and he knows Peter doesn’t either, he can clearly see the pink tint to Gwen’s and Harvey’s cheeks and noses.

After sniffing, Harry gestures to a warm looking café some little ways away. “Did you guys want to get something to eat or drink?”

Peter glances at him, and Wade shrugs. “Yeah, that sounds--”

Wade sees the moment Peter tenses up, quickly turning in the opposite direction of the small café. After months of fighting together, he knows what’s wrong. Food and drinks sound nice, but it can’t beat a good old fashioned beat down.

Wade is already grinning brightly when Peter says, “Sorry, guys. Duty is calling.”

Gwen hurries forward to hug Peter before he rushes away. “We are doing this again next week, okay?” she says. Peter nods against her shoulder. When she lets go of Peter, she approaches Wade with arms outstretched. Slightly panicked he hurries to spread his arms and welcome her in a quick hug. “You, too. Next week.”

“Right. Next week. Seven days from today.”

Peter is shuffling his feet, backing away slowly. “Come on, Wade, we have to go!”

Wade skips past him. “Then let’s go, baby boy!”

Harry’s whistles follow them as they sprint into an alley a block away.

Pulling the Deadpool mask on is both a relief and a disappointment. It is even more of a disappointment when Peter’s mask slides over his shining eyes and happy smile. Although watching him strip out of his pants and hoodie to reveal the Spider-Man uniform underneath does wonders to make up for it. Wade quickly does the same.

“Ready?”

“Always ready for you, Petey.”

 

 

 


End file.
